The King's Cake
by HandMTomatoes
Summary: King Antonio of Spain needs to find a wife as soon as possible. So he organises a contest to find a bride in the hopes that a certain Italian princess will win. Kingdom AU. Main Pairing: SpaMano. Includes lots of minor pairings. Rated T for swears and because it's Hetalia. Slight crack.
1. Chapter 1

**The King's Cake**

* * *

**Ha-chan:** Hey guys! This is Mi-chan and I's second fanfic, so make sure to tell us if you like it! I can't get a hold of Mi-chan right now, so she isn't here, but I'm going to tell you how this is going to work out. This is a sort of collab fic with each other. I'll write the odd chapters, and Mi-chan will write the even. Every odd chapter, will sorta be the main storyline, while every even chapter will be focusing on other pairings. Have fun reading!

**Edit: 3/09/13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Neither me, nor Mi-chan own Hetalia, but it doesn't stop us from dreaming~

* * *

King Antonio was in trouble.

Just a while before, his two best friends were in his chambers, informing him that the kings and queens found it unfair that he was still single, while they had to rule alongside someone else. It wasn't his fault he had to take over the throne a bit early, but he supposed that in the end, he had no say in the matter. Besides, it was written in his nation's books that every king was to rule alongside a queen, so he definitely couldn't do anything but go with it.

Francis and Gilbert both had different views on the matter. Francis was ecstatic. Going on and on about the 'beauty of amour', and how Antonio could get any girl he wanted with his 'fantastique cul'.

Antonio was constantly made painfully aware of that everyday.

Gilbert on the other hand, was not as excited, as he started lecturing Antonio about 'cages' and 'free birds'.

It was a good thing he didn't bring Gilbird with him that day.

The thing was, even though the three of them were known as the 'Bad Touch Trio' ever since their prince days, both Francis and Gilbert had found someone. Gilbert and his near-invisable lady friend whos name Antonio couldn't remember for the life of him; and Francis was currently courting the Princess of England, Alice Kirkland.

They were both _happy_.

It's not that Antonio was never interested in anyone, but it was that he knew it was futile; foolish even. He had his eye on someone at the moment.

Princess Lovina of Southern Italy.

She was everything Antonio could ever wish for. She had gorgeous, silky hair, beautiful eyes and a lovely, fiery personality.

Now, if only she could be his.

* * *

"Dude, calm down. I talked to West, und he talked to his Italian chick, who talked to the other Italian chick. She's. Going. To. Be. There," Gilbert was comforting him as he paced around the room, often stopping to fix his cape and crown in the long mirror.

Gilbert was currently sitting on the edge of the massive bed; Francis beside him, lying into the pillows, twirling a rose in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Exactly, mon ami. I see no reason to worry. I would have talked to your little princess myself, but she would have most likely ripped my head off for trying."

It was true. Lovina was infamous for being known for having such unladylike behaviour, as well as using vulgar language. This caused many judgements and comparisons between the two Italian sisters. Even Antonio's understanding of her wasn't the best before he met her.

But that's exactly it. _Before _he met her.

* * *

He met her at a Christmas party, everyone was chatting away incessantly; whilst she stood there, indulging in some pasta and glaring at anyone who came her way. Most people were usually scared of her, or put off by her personality, but no one could deny that Lovina looked absolutely gorgeous in her red and white, strapless dress that her sister Feliciana had obviously forced her into. Her red heels and matching white hairband completed the look and really brought out her eyes, especially when she was glaring as intensely as she was that night.

Antonio was absolutely captivated by her.

The dancing began shortly afterwards and Antonio noticed that Lovina had yet to move from her spot.  
He hadn't realised he was staring at her until their eyes met.

Emerald green met golden hazel as Antonio felt the beating of his heart go faster and his breath getting hitched in his throat.

Well, until he saw that she was giving him the finger and mouthing at him to 'fuck off', as she so gently put it. Then she stomped outside into the moonlit garden and before Antonio had even realised it himself, he was following her out.

He watched as she went and sat down beside the little pond full of baby turtles that Prince Alfred had prided himself in, 'cause like: 'dude~ they are so cool!' as Alfred had exclaimed one day as he showed with up them at Princess Alice's birthday party.

Lovina had pressed her legs against her chest and wrapped her arm around them as she rested her chin on her knees. A sigh escaped her lips and she loudly cursed at her sister for not letting her grab a coat before they left, so she could; 'show off her beautiful dress to the rest of the world, ve!'

Antonio took this as his chance to step in.

"Here," he whispered, draping his coat over her bare shoulders, inwardly wincing as she jumped up in her spot, and slowly turned her head to give him a full-on glare.

"Hola..." Antonio offered weakly with a small wave, as his eyes shifted around, trying not to look straight into Lovina's own fiery orbs.

"Ciao, bastardo," she responded, turning her head cack to the small pond and the turtles swimming around in it. Antonio blinked in surprise. He had heard that she swore often more than not, but he hadn't expected her to throw it around so carelessly, at someone she had just met nonetheless. He had heard from her sister that she was polite to her elders, and people who she thought deserved her respect; so if she was being impolite to him, did that mean that she saw him as equal? Would that mean- wait. Didn't Francis once say that girls were mean to the boys they liked? Or was it the other way around? Did that mean-

_'Ugh,' _Antonio thought, _'my head is starting to hurt.'_

His attention was brought back to Lovina as he heard athe mot tiniest giggle escape her lips. Antonio's eyes widened at the melodious sound that was rarely ever heard from the normally angry girl.

He watched in awe as the many baby turtles made their way over to Lovina; one on her head, another in her hands and the rest forming a little crowd in front of her. There weren't many, maybe only ten or fifteen, but right now, Antonio's eyes were only on Lovina and the small, peaceful that had graced her lips, as time seemed to stop.

Damn. His coat suited her well.

After he had heard her, Lovina's head immediately snapped back to look back at him, hoping that he hadn't heard her. She put down all the baby turtles and stood up. He really hadn't been expecting her to do that, so when she flung his coat back at him, he could only watch stupidly as the moon and stars shone brightly overhead, and a cute blush slowly managed to substitute her normal tan skin colour.

"Grazie, idiot," she tuened her head away them moment she said it. Immediately though, her head snapped back to face him once again, and their eyes met once more that night. "But I didn't need it, you bastard. Next time, keep your services to yourself." With that, she quickly turned around an ran as fast as she could back into the palace with heels on; the tips of her ears still burning.

Antonio seemed to see her everywhere after that.

* * *

**Ha-chan: **So that's the end of chapter one! Don't forget to review and tell us what you think! Oh, and it's a headcanon of mine that Lovi isn't actually afraid of turtles, as some seem to think. But if ou think about it, who wouldn't get freakeed out if a bunch of them came climbing on top of ya!? :O Bar Spain, that is XD Next up will be Mi-chan's chapter that she wrote. The pairing will be RaisaXDaan, or our name for fem!LatviaXNetherlands. Mi-chan drew a quick sketch of Raisa which you can find on our DeviantArt, under the same username: HandMTomatoes :)

_Chapter 2 Preview_

'Raisa snapped out of her astonished daze, only to find that she was alone.'

"Go talk to her!"

"HEY GUYS! BERWALD AND FELIKS ARE HAVING A STARING CONTEST!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The King's Cake**

* * *

**Ha-chan: **Guess who decided to get off their lazy ass and do something about this chapter? That's right! This girl right here! I deeply apologise for how long it took, but it's finally here, right? And that's what counts... right? I'm sorry for being such a failure in life ._.

Without further ado, enjoy Mi-chan's chapter! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Hetalia... And that's probably for the best... QAQ

* * *

Raisa could only stare at the magnificent display before her. She had never seen anything like it. In King Ivan's palace, where she lived, it was cold and harsh. There, the atmosphere was unwelcoming, although it as probably twice as big as this palace. King Ivan always did like things on the large side. But here, in King Antonio's palace, it was warm and cosy. A huge table with refreshments was in the middle of the grand hall, and musicians played calming music while the guests socialised.

Raisa snapped out of her astonished daze, only to find that she was completely alone. Ivan was probably with his older sister, Princess Katyusha, because he was quite protective of her. Their younger sister, Natalya, wouldn't be far behind. That, or he was stalking Yue Wang, the Chinese princess. Toris would be with his friend Prince(ss) Feliks of Poland. The two were inseperable. Raisa liked Feliks, but he was a bit too close to Toris for her liking. Of course, that was only her opinion. She wondered where Eduard was. Probably with Princess Sonja of Finland. They were always celebrating weird festivals and competitions together. So that left Raisa all by herself.

Again.

She sighed. Hopefully her friends Lilli and Penny were at this party.

As she was about to take a bite out of one of the special triangular sandwiches with their crusts cut off, a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, big bro! Hurry up!"

Daan jogged to keep up with his energetic younger sister. Bella was like this every time they visited Antonio. She had a (not-so-secret) secret crush on him that he somehow didn't seem to notice. 'Probably because he's an airhead and barely notices anything that goes on around him,' Daan thought bitterly. He wasn't too fond of Antonio.

"Do you think we'll see our little brother there?" asked Bella looking slightly forlorn. Their younger brother was the Prince of Luxembourg and they had not seen him in a while.

"Probably not. You know how busy he is!"

"Yeah... Oh, look, Daan! We're here!"

Daan looked. Sure enough, standing in front of them was the beautiful palace of King Antonio. Bella practically sprinted in, with Daan following more slowly behind.

He was now standing around awkwardly with nothing to do. Daan wasn't that friendly with a lot of people due to the fact that they thought he was a big scary drug dealer.

Which was slightly accurate. Oh well.

There was nothing for Daan to do. He was about to leave when something- rather someone- caught his eye. She was a young girl standing by the table, looking slightly lost. Daan couldn't tear his eyes away.

He suddenly noticed that Bella was beside him, giving him a knowing look.

"What?" he asked, although he knew exactly why she was looking at him like that.

"Big bro's got a crush~," she sang with that weird cat-like smile of hers upon her face. "Go talk to her!" Bella tried to push him forward but she had no effect. She pouted.

"Fine, if you won't talk to her, I will!" Bella was not taking no for an answer. She stomped over to the girl, who was just about to take a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

Crap. crap crap crap crap crap.

Daan raced after his younger sister, who had already started talking to the girl. He was going to kill Bella later, that was for sure.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Bella, princess of Belgium! What's your name?"

Raisa looked up at the taller girl standing before her. When had she got there?

"R-Raisa," she answered, feeling a bit nervous. "I'm the princess of Latvia."

"You mean one of those countries that have been taken over by Russia?"

"Yes, o-one of those."

"You poor thing! Well, Raisa, my big brother-"

As if on cue, Daan arrived, clamped a hand over Bella's mouth and dragged her away. Raisa was left standing there, with her mouth slightly open in shock. What had just happened?

Once Daan was a safe distance away from Raisa, he released her.

"What did you do that for?!" Bella whisper-shouted. "I was just about to tell her!"

"Well, I barely even know her," Daan said, not wanting to seem embarassed. "I don't even know her name."

"Her name's Raisa and she's the princess of Latvia."

"Well, she doesn't know me."

"She would if you just talk to her!"

"..." Daan wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't want to show his insecurity.

"HEY GUYS! BERWALD AND FELIKS ARE HAVING A STARING CONTEST!"

"What? Really?" Bella exclaimed. "Come on, big bro! We have to see this!" Daan mentally thanked Alfred for the diversion.

* * *

Raisa was with Toris, Eduard, Katyusha, Natalya and Ivan, watching the heated battle between Feliks and Berwald. She wasn't really sure who would win, though, this could take ages. Natalya seemed annoyed with the whole thing.

"How long is this going to take? I want to get home soon."

"I don't, in fact, I'd love to stay here forever," Raisa said. "It's much nicer than Mister Ivan's dreary old place."

"RAISAAA!" Eduard screamed, while Toris warned her to "Shut uuup!". But it was too late. Ivan was slowly advancing towards Raisa with a creepy smile on his face.

"Brat, stop that!" Katyusha cried tearfully. "She didn't mean it!"

Natalya was encouraging Ivan, while Eduard and Toris stayed out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Raisa pleaded.

"Raisa, why are you always trembling when I'm around? Stop this instant!"

Raisa did stop. She was now out cold on the floor.

Ivan looked surprised.

"What? All I did was ask her to stop shaking."

This, we have a typical drama for the Eastern Europe Soap Opera.

* * *

While that was going on, the staring contest had ended, with Berwald being the victorious one, and Antonio had gotten up on stage to announce who was going to be in the competition he was organising to find his bride.

"Daan! Daan! Listen listen listen!"

"How am I supposed to listen with you shouting in my ear?"

Bella crossed her arms and made a small 'hmph' sound, but said nothing.

"Okay everyone! I am about to announce the qualifying princesses for the competition! Please come up on stage as I call your name!"

Daan glanced to the side. He could see Princess Raisa watching anxiously. Hopefully she wouldn't be picked.

"Princess Raisa of Latvia!"

Daan's hatred for Antonio rose by 20% that day.

He had been in a good mood too, he and Vash had placed bets on who would win the staring contest and he won.

Suddenly a wave of impulse came over him and he ran making straight for Raisa.

* * *

Raisa gasped as her name was called. Why was she picked first? Why not Princess Bella, or someone confidant and cheerful like her? She couldn't go up there, not in front of all these people. She started trembling at the thought of it. Maybe she could hide behind Ivan until everyone was called.

Then she felt a strong hand grasping her arm, and then she was being pulled away, and it was happening so fast that she could barely even comprehend what was going on, but she was grateful for it, even if she was frightened as well.

Then it stopped. She was outside the palace, she knew because she could see all the exotic flowers of Antonio's vast garden. She looked upat her rescuer/kidnapper. He was a tall man with blonde hair in a very strange style -well it was strange to Raisa- and sea green eyes. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity until she broke it.

"Um... Why did you do that?" Raisa asked nervously. She could feel her face getting warm. Though it was a legitimate question, she still felt slightly embarrassed. The man said nothing, staring straight into her purple irises with his green ones. Raisa could practically feel the awkwardness levels rising. Right now they were probably in the 'dangerously high' zone.

"I think you're pretty," he said bluntly.

Awkwardness levels at maximum.

Raisa was shocked. She tried to form a coherent sentence, but her lips seemed unable to move.

Then, for the second time that day, she fainted.

* * *

Antonio blinked at what had just happened, feeling slightly confused. Where was Raisa? She was at the party, right? Oh well. Maybe she hadn't heard him.

Meanwhile, Bella noticed that her brother wasn't with her anymore. And Raisa hadn't come up on the stage...

Bella put two and two together and sighed. 'Oh, brother,' she thought. 'What am I going to do with you?'

* * *

**Ha-chan: **Well, have we converted anyone to this ship of ours? ;3

**Mi-chan: **I still don't think it's that good..

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview**

As he read the next name on the list, Antonio felt the strong urge to just run out of the palace altogether.

He was nearing the end of the list now, yet still Lovina's name hadn't come up.

If this was a joke, it really wasn't funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**The King's Cake **

* * *

**Ha-chan: **Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! No, it's an update! *shot* Now, who would have ever thought? :3 Not me, that's for sure ._.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Neither Mi-chan nor I own Hetalia :3

* * *

'Well, if Princess Raisa didn't show up, I suppose there's nothing we can do,' Antonio thought, a little _too _happily. If there were less princesses competing, that meant there was more of a chance that Lovina could win. If her name was even on the list...

The list had entirely been made by his advisors, taking into account what kingdom's forming an alliance with would be beneficial for the kingdom of Spain. Antonio had really no idea what names where on the list, although Gilbert and Francis did. And if his luck was with him, a certain Italian princess' name would be on it. And no, he wasn't talking about Feliciana.

ngAs he read the next name on the list, Antonio felt the strong urge to just run out of the palace altogether.

"P-Princess Natalya of Belarus!"

After everyone's polite applauding, and after Natalya had made her way to the stage, Antonio started to call out the next few names.

"Princess Yekaterina of Ukraine!"

Oh, well Sadiq wasn't going to be a happy camper after this. The Turkish prince had been admiring the Princess of Ukraine for a while now, but was blatantly obvious to some just how smitten he was by her charms.

"Princess Elise of Monaco!"

Francis' sister! Now Antonio _really_ didn't know what to think.

"Princess Katie of Wy!"

Wasn't she a bit young? Anyway, it looked as if she also wasn't expecting her name to be called as she shoved a large paintbrush into a very feminine-looking boy's hands and marched onto the stage with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Ouch.

...That _was_ a boy, right?

"Princess Bella of Belgium!"

But Bella was only his friend! He couldn't ruin their friendship by_ m-marrying_ her! Oh God no. He just couldn't do that. His feelings towards her were completely platonic.

"Princess Svana of Norway!"

Ummm... It seemed that his name was probably on a couple of hit lists now, wasn't it?

"Princess Lien of Vietnam!"

You mean the one who went around scaring the shit out of people? Oh dear. Just what was he getting himself into?

He was nearing the end of the list now, yet Lovina's name still hadn't come up. Antonio started to internally panic.

"Princess Mei-li of Taiwan!"

Another sweet girl, but not the one he wanted.

"Princess Lilli of Liechtenstein!"

Wait! What age was this kid? Twelve? Thirteen? Forget Katie, Lilli was way too young to be here!

Out of the corner of his eye, Antonio saw two princes glare in his direction. Two princes of the Swiss and Icelandic variety.

Well, now he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

"Princess Elizabeta of Hungary!"

If this was a joke, then it wasn't really funny. Ita was blatantly obvious that Prince Roderich was head over heels for the young woman, but it was unknown if she even recriprocated his feelings. The only thing Antonio really knew about Elizabeta was that she was really good friends with Gilbert when she was younger, and that she always had a frying pan in her hand, beside her or somewhere in the room.

Antonio would know. He could see two from where he was standing.

Looking back down at his list, his eyes widened in delight as he read off the last name, which was written in as what looked like a last minute suggestion.

"Princess Lovina," it read in Gilbert's messy handwriting, "of Italy!" it finished in Francis' own flourish of curly joint lettering.

Oh, how Antoino loved his friends.

He could see his little tomato now; her sister forcing her up the stairs as she herself was still in shock -or was that denial?- She silently took her place beside Lilli, still gathering her thoughts -or so it seemed-.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch.

* * *

**Knock Knock.**

"Who is it?"

"Emil."

"Let him in."

The door opened as the young Icelandic prince walked in. He and Vash made eye contact with each other and nodded slightly. They both had one common goal. To get Lilli out of this competition.

"Is everyone here?"

"Daan has yet to arrive."

"He won't be coming. Ran off with his girl a while ago."

"Uncool, man. Totally uncool."

"Silence!" Vash slammed his hands down onto the table. "We are all working towards the same thing! To get someone we know out of this fucking competition! The only way to do that is to get rid of the competition altogether!"

"Dude, you know that's never gonna work, right?"

"Shut up, Alfred!"

"Sorry mate, but he's right. Never going to work."

"I agree with Jack! Besides, competitions originated in Korea, da-ze!"

"...Competition is an art..."

"Da fuq are you on, child?"

"Sadiq! Please refrain from speaking to my brother like that!"

"How about we all go out for a drink or two instead? On Emil!"

"You really have got to stop doing that before I tell Svana."

The mere mention of the princess' name brought the solemn mood back to the room."

"Finally," Vash muttered, massaging his temples in a hope to be rid of the steadily-growing headache invading his mind. His fingers twitched as he wanted to pull out something that would just blow everyone's brains out (if they had any, that is), but the fact that he was in someone elses home, and that nobody was really aware that this meeting was going on stopped him. He didn't even know what he was doing here in the first place, if truth be told. Why had he ever decided it would be a good idea to come to this?! He sighed, well, there was no going back now. "As we all know, the princesses are expected to live in Antonio's castle. We can plan as we wish, as long as we're careful enough."

"You do realise that we can't get rid of the competition, right?"

"Yes Roderich, I do."

"Well then, act that way. It seems that you aren't willing to let bygones be bygones, but who am I to judge?"

Silence.

**Painful Silence.**

"U-Um, if you can't get rid of the competition... Why not get rid of the one _holding _the competition?"

"What are you suggestiong, Chen?"

"N-Nothing!"

"No! No! He has the right idea!"

"Yeah, like you have the right amount of guns."

"I don't like that tone of voice, Sadiq."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"...Shooting...is an art..."

"I agree with Sadiq, mate. What _are _you on?"

"Jack! Stop that!"

"But Roddy! If he's dating my little sister, the least I can do is question his state oh mind!"

"State of minds originated in Korea, da-ze!"

"Hahahaha! What about beer?!"

"That too!"

"Hahahahahahaha! I like you! Why haven't we gone drinking together before?!"

"Chen...?"

"Yes, Emil?"

"Why do I feel as if we're the only sane ones here?"

"Praobably because it's true..."

Needless to say, nothing got done that day.

0o0~**Omake**~0o0

**Knock Knock.**

Everyone fell silent as a cold wind passed through the room. He was certain that everyone was here, but Vash did a quick head count just in case. Yup, that's right, they were all here, so who-

Suddenly the door started rattling, as if whoever was on the other side was desperate to get in. And that might have just been the case...

"Who is it?" Alfred braved, ever the hero.

The locked door swung open, as everyone caught their breath at the sight.

"YoU wIlL nOt EsCaPe..."

* * *

Ha-chan: HetaOni anyone? ;D Apologies, I couldn't resist xD It seemed like a good idea at the time ._. Hmm, not exactly sure how Thailand's meant to act :/ Although if the one you love was being forced away from you, well, I hqve a feeling that's how he'd be like, especially since he knows that his one true love isn't good with her emotions and all :3 Next chapter shall be AmeBel! :D Don't forget to review and let us know if there's a typo or anything you'd like to see either! :3

* * *

**Chapter 4 Preview**

"Are you alright, Natalya? You don't look well..."

"... Natalya?"

"NATALYA!"


End file.
